


let's make this night last forever

by Krewella



Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: First Date, High School AU, M/M, Senior James, Sophomore Aleks, Sophomore Aron, Sophomore Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krewella/pseuds/Krewella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks promised himself he'd never be a cliche and yet here he was - crushing on an unattainable senior. He knew it would end badly, so why even try? He didn't know it would be the first of many times James would prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's make this night last forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this AU shortly after going to the blink-182 concert this summer. Their song "First Date" inspired this, and it quickly became my longest complete one shot for this pairing. Cow Chop and subsequently, James and Aleks have consumed my life, so expect me to post more about them!

The minute Aleks walked into his AP Chemistry class, he wanted to walk right back out. Somehow James Wilson as in Aleks’ biggest crush ever was sitting in this very classroom and Aleks wasn’t sure why. AP Chemistry was usually for overachieving sophomores and a couple of juniors who loved chemistry enough to take another class in it the following year. James was a senior, though, so there wasn’t much reason for him to be here. 

Aleks’ confusion was interrupted by Aron walking sadly through the door and nearly bumping into him. 

“Dude, I miss Trevor,” Aron said forlornly, casting a glance at the regular chemistry classroom next door. Trevor had decided to opt out of AP Chemistry despite Aleks and Aron’s best protests. 

“Shut the fuck up, Aron, we all know you love Trevor. We have a more serious issue here. James is in this class!” Aleks exclaimed, lowering his voice when he noticed other students looking curiously over at them. 

“Oh, really? Awesome, now you can confess your true love for him!” Aron declared, laughing at Aleks’ annoyed expression. He just thought it was hilarious Aleks was crushing on this guy he barely knew. 

“You’re an awful friend, Aron,” Aleks informed him as he shoved him aside to get a seat in the middle of the room. Aron followed him anyway and they sat side by side like they always did. 

The door swung open and crashed against the wall as the teacher made an entrance. Aleks noticed that James jumped a little and he decided that James must be easily startled. He needed to know how James got impossibly cuter by the day. 

Some girl came up to James and asked him something and the next thing Aleks knew, James was sitting on his other side. Apparently, the girl wanted to sit next to her friend and James was in that spot. He was even nice enough to move. Aleks realized he was in deep water now and Aron was being an asshole and smiling at him instead of doing anything about his clearly panicked gestures. 

The teacher asked everyone to take out their syllabus and Aleks as well as seemingly everyone else pulled their copy out. Aleks liked to be prepared, but Trevor told him he was obsessive. He was happy to have a class without Trevor’s wisecracks for once. 

Aleks felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked over to see James smiling back at him. 

“I, uh, didn’t realize we needed to actually print that syllabus out. Do you mind sharing?” James asked. 

Aleks could feel the heat on his cheeks as he reddened, but he agreed. He got another James smile and he thought he might actually die on that spot. James shifted his desk closer to see better, and Aleks decided he really would die. 

As the teacher went over the bullet points Aleks had already read and retained, James said, “You’re Aleksandr, right?” 

“No - I mean, yes, but people call me Aleks,” Aleks stuttered awkwardly, “how do you know my name?” 

“We’re not that big of a school, dude, but I know Trevor,” James answered easily. Aleks didn’t know how James didn’t feel like he was perpetually about to fall off a cliff, because he certainly felt like that. 

Aleks caught Aron’s confused look as they both wondered how Trevor got to know James before either of them. They wouldn’t get to find out though, because the teacher called them out for talking in class. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Roberts, it won’t happen again,” James responded with another smile. Aleks couldn’t tell if James’ smiles were always genuine or not; that’s how often he smiled. 

Mrs. Roberts seemed placated with that response and she moved on to discuss lab partners for the semester. 

“I’ve posted the randomly assigned list outside the door. You may check it as you leave,” Mrs. Roberts announced. As if on cue, the class change bell rung and everyone started to pack up noisily. 

Aleks made eye contact with Aron and they both got up at the same time to go crowd around the list. A handful of students had beat them to it and Aleks got pushed out of the way a couple of times before he actually got to where he could see. 

Aron got there first though and he told Aleks that they weren’t partners like they had both hoped. Aleks had a sinking feeling in his stomach until he saw who he was actually paired with. 

_Aleksandr Marchant and James Wilson_

Aleks asked himself if it was worth the embarrassment of going back in there to beg Mrs. Roberts to switch his partner. He couldn’t be paired up with James. He would make an absolute fool of himself the entire time. 

He was going to complain to Aron about his predicament, but that traitor had already walked off with Trevor. They were leaning a bit too close together and Aleks wanted to know when they would finally admit they liked each other. Aleks was definitely a hypocrite, though, since the person he liked was… right beside him. _Holy shit._

“Glad to know I’ll have someone prepared working with me,” James laughed, “bye, Aleksandr, see you tomorrow!” 

Aleks desperately wanted to call after him that _it’s Aleks, not Aleksandr_ , but somehow he knew that would be a losing battle. 

~ 

Being James’ lab partner wasn’t the disaster Aleks expected it to be. Once Aleks explained the core concepts of the lab, James seemed to get a handle on the process. Aleks definitely held up his end of his bargain being too prepared, but James brought out another side of him, too. James let him really enjoy himself, because he was always cracking jokes or doing something stupid to ease the tension of the academic stress piled on top of Aleks. 

Aleks will never forget the time James didn’t read the labels correctly on the powders they were mixing into the Bunsen burner and how the result was an explosion of heated glass and sludge. Their lab station smelled like burnt chemicals for weeks. James apologized more than he had to and maybe Aleks from before would’ve been upset, but nowadays, Aleks found that it didn’t bother him like it used to. 

Aleks also had expected to be making an idiot of himself around James constantly. He still stuttered sometimes, and occasionally blushed too much if James held eye contact too long, but he realized he was really comfortable around James. He could be himself, and he didn’t think he had been himself in a long time. 

~ 

The first time James asked Aleks to hang out outside of school, Aleks clammed up like old Aleks would. 

Aleks thought it was interesting that James had made enough of an impact to separate his life into two halves: old Aleks and new Aleks. He knew if he focused on that too long, though, he’d discover some things he was not ready to face. 

Aleks reluctantly agreed, but it didn’t stop him from nervously texting all the details to Aron and Trevor later and asking them what he should do. 

Aleks got a less than satisfactory reply from Aron that somehow included Trevor’s response too which Aleks found suspicious, but he was freaking out too much to think about it. 

Aleks headed over to James’ house in the family minivan. He had just gotten his license a couple weeks ago, but driving the minivan really killed the cool vibe he was trying to give off. James probably had a cool car and everything, and here Aleks was looking like a total dork. 

He pulled into the driveway hesitantly, pocketing the keys as he made his way up the porch stairs. 

James greeted him happily at the door and Aleks felt his worries melt away. This was James. He knew James. He was going to have a good time. 

He wasn’t wrong. He found that they liked a lot of the same games and James challenged him to co-op mode in a game called Battleblock Theater. 

Aleks thought his new favorite thing was how easily annoyed James got at video games - something James demonstrated multiple times as they played through the levels. Aleks had never laughed more in his life and he realized how fun it was to purposely get under James’ skin. 

He might’ve thrown James’ character into death traps a couple of times too many, but every enraged _Aleksandr!_ just kept him going. 

James finally threw the controller across the room and slumped against the couch. Aleks could’ve sworn James was pouting until he turned to face him and told him that he wasn’t a good sport. 

“It’s not that hard to play this game, Aleksandr, you’re ruining it,” James said. He couldn’t stay annoyed at Aleks for long though - a fact Aleks noted with glee - and he eventually smiled again. 

“I thought you said dying more is funnier,” Aleks replied matter-of-factly, hiding a grin. 

“With an audience, asshole, no one is watching us here,” James complained, pouting for real this time. 

“Here, you big baby, take this,” Aleks said as he slid off the couch to retrieve the thrown controller. 

“Aw, you called me baby,” James teased. 

“I was insulting you,” Aleks mumbled, blush coming back in full force. He bent down to pick up the controller, hoping he looked less like a tomato when he got back up. 

“I was only kidding, Aleksandr, don’t get bent out of shape about it,” James retorted. 

James’ use of his full name only had Aleks’ blush burn brighter. He returned the couch much quieter than before and James cracked another stupid joke to break the ice that had formed. Aleks laughed, because Aleks always managed to laugh at James’ jokes. 

It settled into a comfortable silence as they played through a couple of levels, the sound effects the only noise. 

Aleks went home when it was time for dinner, having spent most of his day with James. James’ mom had asked nicely if he wanted to stay for dinner, but he was still feeling the aftereffects of James’ joke from earlier so he politely declined. His parents would probably want him home anyway. 

~ 

Falling back into their old routine went smoothly as the structure of chemistry class had them following their usual patterns. Aron occasionally shot Aleks sympathetic looks over from his station, but Aleks had already reassured him that his mishap with James during the weekend had already passed - it wasn’t a big deal. He didn’t know if he believed that himself, but he didn’t need Aron worrying about it too. 

James didn’t seem bothered at least. He acted like nothing had happened between them, and Aleks didn’t know if he liked it or hated it. James always left him conflicted despite the comfort of their friendship. 

On one hand, he loved spending time with James. He was funny, caring, and genuinely a nice person even though he tried to make people believe otherwise. Aleks saw right through his persona bullshit. James wasn’t really an angry person; he just had exaggerated reactions to things sometimes. He was an excitable person, and Aleks could hardly fault him for that. 

On the other hand, James was still someone he found himself falling for. His crush had become something much bigger and he still felt like their current status as friends wasn’t enough. He wanted to hold James’ hand; he daydreamed about kissing him. Aleks knew though that these thoughts would most likely scare James off so he kept them to himself as much as possible. He found himself gazing dreamily on a couple of occasions, but Aron usually snapped him out of it before James noticed. 

Aleks guessed he didn’t predict becoming James’ friend in the process of crushing on him. Now he had to worry about their already fragile friendship - something he desperately didn’t want to lose. New Aleks needed James; otherwise, he was just Old Aleks. Boring, obsessive Aleks. 

Aleks had never been more thankful for Aron and Trevor though. They let him talk about James as much as he wanted without making fun of him. They had thought it was funny at first - and it was - but now they saw that Aleks really cared about James and he had good reason to now.  
Besides, they were happy since they had officially gotten together while Aleks had been worrying over James again. Aleks was happy for them too; he had seen it coming from a mile away, but it was still cute. 

Aron was always slipping Trevor into conversation even when he wasn’t there, and Trevor looked at Aron the way Aleks hoped that someone would look at him someday. A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him he wanted it to be James, but he wouldn’t let himself think that. He and James were friends - end of story. 

Aleks would learn to be happy with that, because he couldn’t lose James. Not over a stupid crush, not over anything. 

~

James asked him out on a chilly fall afternoon when they were walking out to the buses together. Aleks had forgotten his jacket like an idiot, because he thought it wouldn’t drop in temperature like it did. 

He hoped it wasn’t as obvious as it felt, but apparently, James had seen him shivering and he made a move to take his hoodie off. It was the one James wore all the time even when it was warm, so Aleks tried to stop him. James never listened to Aleks though, so he pulled it off and handed it to Aleks. 

Aleks gratefully put it on, because he had quite a walk from the bus stop back home and his teeth would probably be chattering by the time he got there. 

He hoped it wasn’t weird to think that it smelled really nice, because he always thought James smelled good. 

“You didn’t need to do this, James, now you’re going to be cold,” Aleks protested despite already wearing the jacket. It hung awkwardly on him and the sleeves were too long, but he pushed them up enough to see his hands again. He felt a little thrill at wearing James’ jacket like it was telling everyone that he was James’. No one would probably know except him, but the feeling was appreciated nonetheless. 

“I’ll just get it back this weekend; it’s no big deal, dude,” James shrugged, slinging his backpack back on. 

“Wait, what are we doing this weekend? We didn’t plan anything,” Aleks asked, confused. 

James turned to face him and he suddenly looked really nervous. In fact, Aleks wasn’t sure he had ever seen him this nervous. 

“Um, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me. Maybe we could go out and eat somewhere after?” James suggested hopefully. 

“Haven’t we done that before? I mean, no problem, I just don’t see the big deal,” Aleks replied, not seeing what James was really asking. 

“I mean like a date, Aleksandr,” James mumbled, clearly embarrassed now. 

Aleks stopped in his tracks entirely, almost knocking over some poor girl trying to get around them. 

“A date? Like a date date?” Aleks questioned, tempted to pinch himself to figure out if this was all some dream. 

“Yes, a date date. What other kind of date is there, Aleks?” James sighed exasperatedly, but it had the touch of fondness that James reserved for Aleks only. James was incredibly fond of Aleks, and Aleks had been blind to that for quite some time. 

“I would love to, James,” Aleks tried not to stumble over his words, but his nerves got to him and it sounded more jumbled than he wanted it to. 

James seemed to know what he meant though, because he broke into a grin and Aleks’ heart melted again. He would never get tired of James’ smile. It was the first thing he liked about James when he saw him for the first time at school, and it’s still the thing that he loves about James now. 

James’ grin faltered and he asked Aleks if he wouldn’t mind picking him up. He looked embarrassed again and Aleks knew he felt bad for not having his license. It genuinely didn’t bother Aleks though; he didn’t mind driving. Plus, being in the car wouldn’t allow him to flip out about the date as much. 

James left with a goodbye thrown over his shoulder as he rushed to catch his bus. They had spent too much time talking, and the bus was ready to pull away. 

Aleks took the remaining time before he had to get on his bus to tap out a string of fifteen capital As into his group chat with Trevor and Aron. He got an almost immediate response of _Dude, what the fuck?_ from Trevor and a second text from Aron agreeing with Trevor. He didn’t care; he was happy. 

~ 

Date night came faster than Aleks was ready for. He had spent the whole day looking at himself in the mirror and comparing outfits he had pulled from his closet. Nothing seemed right. He also realized he hated his hair. He wasn’t sure when he came to this conclusion, but it was stupid. It was too long and probably looked emo or something. Who let him keep his hair like this so long? God, he hoped James didn’t think it was stupid. 

He eventually decided on a blink-182 shirt he bought because he thought it made him look cool and his favorite brown pants. James teased him for practically never wearing jeans like a normal person, but Aleks didn’t care. He liked his wardrobe, okay? Besides, James hardly had any room to talk. He wore the same t-shirt/jeans/hoodie combination basically every day. At least Aleks switched it up sometimes. 

He pulled on James’ borrowed hoodie as the final touch and pushed the sleeves past his elbows this time so it looked less like he was being swallowed by it. He would definitely, maybe, return the hoodie tonight. 

James told him to come by his house around six so they could catch the movie and still make dinner afterwards. 

Aleks hadn’t been this nervous since he took his first AP exam freshman year. He realized how nerdy that made him sound, but nothing could really be helped about that. 

The fifteen minutes it took to reach James’ house felt more like 15 hours. He managed to get stopped by every red light and he was sure the car barreling around the corner and almost into the side of his car was a sign this date would not go well. 

As he pulled into the driveway, he felt a sense of deja vu as it paralleled the first time he came over to James’ house. He felt the same butterflies in his stomach as he climbed the porch stairs. 

As many jokes as Aleks made about James’ fashion sense, he still managed to look good. Aleks wanted to know how he did it, because he was positive James only got cuter. It was a fact he stated when he had just been a lovesick teenager miles off James’ radar and it was still so true. 

The way to the movie theater was blessedly short as Aleks fumbled for something to say. He didn’t know why it was so hard to talk now; they were good friends by now - they could talk to each other just fine. He chalked it up to first date nerves, but he hoped it wasn’t like this the whole time. 

Aleks parked and he began to worry about holding James’ hand and if they would kiss this date or how horribly wrong it could go. 

Aleks’ worries were silenced when James made the first move and took his hand. Aleks froze minutely before lacing his fingers with James’. They both allowed themselves small smiles as they walked hand in hand to the entrance. 

James wouldn’t let him pay for his ticket as he asked for two to the new Star Trek. They had heard it had gotten good reviews and they both loved a good sci-fi movie. 

Aleks felt like he was floating on a cloud the whole time the movie was playing. James had played the oldest trick in the book where he “stretched” and put his arm around Aleks, but Aleks thought the cheesiness made it more adorable. They had stayed huddled together the whole movie and Aleks kept sneaking looks at James. What he didn’t know was that James was doing the same thing when he wasn’t looking. 

James had given Aleks an address to the restaurant and Aleks drove there according to the GPS directions. When he pulled into a McDonald’s parking lot, all his nerves faded. James still had his sense of humor and he was along for the ride. Aleks gave James a look and James just laughed at him. 

“Aleksandr, I picked only the most romantic location for you,” James grinned as he held the door open into the restaurant. 

“Wow, James, you really shouldn’t have!” Aleks pretended to swoon and he was back in his comfort zone with James again. Their dates didn’t have to be any different than their usual hangouts and Aleks was immensely thankful for that. 

Their romantic dinner devolved into fries flying across the table and crude jokes, but Aleks couldn’t be any happier. 

Once they finished eating, they headed outside again. The stars were shining brightly over the light pollution of the surrounding suburban area and they stood together under a streetlight lining the grassy median. 

Aleks went to say something meaningless, but he looked up and saw James looking at him and he paused. 

The streetlight cast a glow on James and he almost looked angelic. Aleks thought he probably was and that he was sent down to protect Aleks from himself. He kind of liked the idea of James being his guardian angel. 

James whispered, “I wish this moment could last forever…”

Aleks replied, “Who says it can’t?” and he made the riskiest decision of his life. He leaned in an attempt to kiss James and completely missed. He grazed his cheek at best. He stepped back, mortified. James was laughing and Aleks hoped it wasn’t at him. He would not live it down. 

“Come here, idiot,” James grabbed Aleks again and kissed him properly this time. Aleks returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. 

It was clumsy. It was messy. It was _them_.


End file.
